This proposal seeks support for a conference on the pathologic calcification of cardiovascular implants, to be held as a sub-session of the XIII Congress of the International Society for Heart Research, May 14-18, 1989, at the University of Michigan, Ann Arbor. The parent meeting has been taking place for the past 39 years, and the 1989 session is expected to host more than 140 speakers, and 1400 participants from more than 40 countries. Cardiovascular calcification is a common end-stage phenomenon which complicates a wide array of pathologic processes including arteriosclerosis, cardiac valve mineralization, and the calcification of surgically placed cardiovascular implants. At present, there is no satisfactory therapeutic approach to this problem. The proposed conference will host a total of seven speakers and a session chairperson. The Chair will be Dr. John Watson, Chief of the Devices and Technology Branch of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute. Dr Watson is in charge of all of the Federally funded cardiovascular calcification research programs, and therefore, is very much aware of the critical issues in the field. Other speakers will include: Dr. Walter Brown, Paffenbarger Research Center, National Bureau of Standards (Mineral Phase Changes); Dr. Frederick Schoen. Brigham and Women's Hospital-Harvard Medical School (Cardiovascular Pathology): Dr. Hiroaki Harasaki, Cleveland Clinic Foundation(calcification of artificial heart devices); Dr. Jane Lian, Children's Hospital-Harvard Medical School (calcification and cell growth on elastomeric surfaces); Dr. Param Singh, Abiomed Inc. (calcification of trileaflet heart valve prostheses); Dr. Tad Koch, University of Colorado (free radicals, aminomalonate formation, and cardiovascular calcification); and Dr. Robert Lexy, University of Michigan (prevention of cardiovascular calcification). The organizing committee of the proposed conference will be composed of Dr. Robert Levy (Committee Chair) and Dr. Benedict Lucchesi (Chair of the XIII International Congress) of the University of Michigan, and Dr. John Watson (Session Chair) of the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute.